gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Gardens of Time
Welcome to the Gardens of Time Wiki Gardens of Time is a hidden objects and building simulator game. The player is part of a secret society that has unlocked the power of time travel. Something has gone awry in the space-time continuum, and the duty to unravel the mystery is placed upon the player. Use your Time Machine to travel through time visiting more than a thousand scenes. Initially developed by Playdom and released on April 7, 2011, Gardens of Time was sold to RockYou in March-April, 2014, and then to PopReach in February, 2019. Gardens of Time was the most popular Facebook game in 2011, and was nominated in 2012 for the British Academy Video Games Award. It is still available to play on Windows, iOS, and Android. Chapter 361 (Release Date: 23-May-2019) Time Travelers, In Chapter 361, Chauncey and Enrique are on a quest to find the city that's hidden! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > https://apps.facebook.com/gardensoftime/ - Team Gardens of Time Current Time Lab & Days of Crafting Information Time Lab #110 - Electric Flowers (Release Date: 16-May-2019) Time Lab: Electric Flowers is now live! Craft the Electric Flowers with the latest Time Lab! Hurry! It ends in 17 days! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time 8 Days of Crafting #113 - Go Green! (Release Date: 20-May-2019) 8 Days of Crafting: Go Green! is now live! Craft Shears Tokens in the Time Lab to exchange for gifts and earn Go Green! Place the Go Green on your garden to start today! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow Time Travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time Premium Chapter #120 - Wizard's Day Off (Release Date: 03-May-2019) Time Travelers, Take your time off and enjoy the happy hours with the Wizard's in this new Time Loop Chapter! Bonus: Earn a 4-star mastery in each scene and receive Wizard's Cocktail! LIKE and SHARE to notify your fellow travelers! Explore Gardens of Time > Gardens of Time - Team Gardens of Time Gardens of Time Wiki Updates 24/May/2019 Brad has been busy uploading pictures for all the older chapters while Jean has been keeping the most recent chapters & special releases up-to-date on the home page, along with adding pages to this Wiki as new chapters are released by PopReach. We have even now added the ORIGINAL game trailer posted by Playdom when they released the game back in April, 2011! Hope you enjoy reminiscing & playing Gardens of Time! 03/May/2019 Have a page for all 358 chapters added to the Wiki. The first 76 chapters include scene pictures, Reputation needed to open each scene, and Experience Points (XP) gained per scene. Still need to add quests, with images, and a list of Buildings/Artifacts/Decorations needed to complete them. Currently doing a screen capture for the scenes I don't have, figure it will take a couple of weeks to get them. Depends on how much time I am working on the Wiki. I still have about 5,000 images to upload. Images include, some Chapter Scenes, Collections, Quests with Rewards, and Building and Wonder Builds. Will work on adding Quests and Buildings to the first 76 Chapters. Please, look around and give me feedback. This is a learning experience. I am looking to add a skin to the pages. I am looking for suggestions. Thank you, Brad Young. 09/Apr/2019 My request to adopt the Gardens of Time Wiki was approved yesterday. Up until that time, there was no way to link anything to this page, making anything created difficult to find. Over the last 9 days all Artifact, Building and Decoration images from the Shop has been uploaded. This doesn't include the Gold items. All Chapter "Splash Screens" have been uploaded. Images for the first 65 Chapter's Scenes have been uploaded. Over the next couple of days, I will be playing with CSS, and creating Articles to go with the images. New Co-Admin I'm happy to announce that we have a new co-admin, Jean Walton Uptmor. She will help keep things going if something happens to me. She has been playing Gardens of Time on Facebook since June, 2011. Besides helping with this Wiki, she maintains the online GOTpedia spreadsheet, filled with tons of game information. I believe that many of you may have used some of her work as a resource, I know I did. :) Important External Links PopReach Incorporated for Gardens of Time and other Games Gardens of Time on Facebook Gardens of Time for Android at Google Play Gardens of Time for IOS at Apple's App Store Gardens of Time Forum Submit a ticket to Gardens of Time Support Internal Links GOTpedia - Tons of Info for Gardens of Time Gardens of Time Chapters Sortable list of Artifacts Sortable list of Buildings Sortable list of Decorations Help and Information documents Facebook Groups Category:Main Page